


The Closet

by OmniscientProstitute



Category: spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniscientProstitute/pseuds/OmniscientProstitute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has a conflict with the items stashed in the closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Closet

A shaky sigh escaped Peter as he turned away from the now pristine kitchen towards the only room in the apartment he hadn't cleaned yet. It was an anxiety induced cleaning that he only did when Wade was out for the day; although, he could pick up on it as soon as he got home. This one had been brought on by pure, genuine sexual frustration, specifically about what was in the secret second closet in the bedroom. Peter made a wide berth around that particular part of the wall and began redressing the bed. Now spotless blue silk sheets were tucked perfectly into place with the matching pillows quickly following. Immediately Peter began vacuuming and dusting. He never stopped moving or let his mind wonder. Everything was cleaned except that closet and he intended to leave it like that.

Wade wouldn't return until six which left Peter cooking the most intense Mexican dish he could find a recipe for. The closet was innocent, there was nothing in there that Peter needed to be guilty about. Just Wade's most treasured weapons, sex toys, and the infamous dresses. Peter loved those dresses, especially when Wade wore them. It was a sign of his confidence, and the way the silk material fit snug against the hard muscle made Peter hard in seconds. Wade had always hinted at Peter joining him in his dress-up games, but the brunet could never move himself to say yes as he wished he could. Peter feared that he wouldn't have the same effect as Wade if he put on a dress. What if he didn't look sexy? Just a kid playing with his mothers clothes. A fool. Peter rubbed his face with the back of his hand and continued to put way to much force into tenderizing the meet and not thinking about Wade's favorite red pumps hidden only yards away.

Peter almost wished he would have said yes to the weekend shift, at least Jameson's constant badgering would have kept him away from the God forsaken closet. He knew everything in there, all of Wade's favorite things and all of them themed black, red, and blue. Once the meat was set to simmer Peter sent Wade a text hoping for an idea of when he'd be home. When Wade responded with about an hour Peter decided to take a good long cold shower. He was just pulling the finished dinner off the stove when Wade walked through the door pulling his mask off with a flourish. He gave Peter a kiss. "How was your day?"

"Great." Peter stated with a shrug. "I got a lot done."

"You cleaned the entire apartment." Wade accused as he changed in the bedroom. "What got you so stressed?" They sat down to eat and Peter did his best to hide behind his food.

"It was nothing you need to worry about. I'll work it out soon."

"Petey, please tell me I can help you through it."

"I know you can." Peter smiled shyly. "It's just embarrassing." Wade simply waited. "I was thinking about your dresses." An eye brow shot up. "And how good you look in them, and maybe I. If I found one that fit. If I were sexy enough?" Peter closed his eyes and groaned snapping his mouth shut. "Never mind it was stupid."

"It isn't stupid, and you're sexy in anything, Baby Boy." Peter shook his head doubtfully. "I'll show you what I mean after dinner."

After dinner Peter washed dishes while Wade rummaged around in the closet. He emerged with a plastic bag and a box. Peter was pushed into the bathroom and told to change. It was a French Maid costume, similar to Wade's except shorter and tighter. There was a matching pair of panties and black pumps. The door opened timidly and Peter slowly made his way to the bedroom where Wade was waiting with anticipation. Nothing was said as he studied Peter, he smiled once to himself but never let out a sound. Normally being boisterous in bed, letting Peter know what he was felling and what he wanted, this was strange. Never had he been so silent. "How do you feel?" The question was simple but it took a long time to answer.

"I don't know, nervous." Only fear of rejection was running through Peter's mind.

"Do you feel uncomfortable?"

"Yes."

"Do you feel sexy?"

"Yes."

"Good, because you are so fucking sexy I wish I could take a picture." Nervously Peter walked over to his work bag and pulled out his Polaroid camera and handed it to Wade. "Are you sure, Baby Boy?" Peter nodded only shaking minutely as the flash went off and Wade shook the picture. Once the picture was tucked safely into the drawer of the bedside table Wade placed a hand on Peter's silk covered waist. The skirt didn't even reach mid-thigh which meant perfect access to Peter's cock which was straining against the panties. "To bad we both can't get all prettied up. We'd be trying to out do each other." Wade sat on the bed pulling Peter to straddle his lap.

"Don't worry this can be your thing; I'll just break it out for special occasions." They began slowly rutting against each other.

"I wouldn't argue with that."

Eventually Wade flipped Peter onto his back and pinned his hands to the sheets, a sign that told Peter he needed to grab hold. Wade pushed the skirt up and began mouthing at Peter's cock and balls. The most delicious sounds were released from Peter's mouth like doves flying in the morning. He was beautifully arched off the bed, the heels of the black shoes pressing into Wade's side. Teeth were used to remove the restricting garment. Good thing the dress didn't have to be washed at a dry cleaners. Peter's breath evened out while Wade fished for the lube only to speed up again at the pressure of a finger at his entrance. The sheets were white knuckled as the initial discomfort startled Peter, but soon he was begging for more. Wade switched their positions so that he was lying on his back and Peter was on top of him, hovering over the hard dick. "Nice and slow." Wade whispered before entering Peter. Just as promised they started out slow only speeding up when Peter began shaking. Wade flipped them again so Peter was back on his back with Wade pounding him into the mattress. "you're so sexy I wish I could just keep you like this forever. Unable to do anything but beg for more." Wade began pumping Peter's cock. "You wee so nervous but now look at you." 

Peter came first then Wade, resulting in the dress getting completely sullied and giving Wade a reason to fully undress Peter. "I'm going to take that picture with me everywhere." Wade stated pulling Peter close to him.

"Are you going to go off to war and show it to your military buddies when you talk about 'back home'?"

"Nope. I'm keeping this to myself. For my eyes only." Peter smiled, proud that Wade was so protective of him. "Just know that this means all your gifts from now on are going to be dresses."

"I wouldn't expect anything else." Peter smirked. "Maybe we could used that new vibrator of yours next time."

"Really!?" Peter nodded glancing one last time at the closet before cuddling closer to Wade and drifting to sleep. Maybes the closet could be cleaned next time.


End file.
